


[insert mchanzo pun here]

by Toaster_Warlock



Series: To [Chu] @ High Moon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: i also whole heartedly believe Jeff and Chu are best bros, obligatory mchanzo, short fic, things i think Jeff and Chu talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Jeff wakes up Michael to talk about his conspiracy theories





	[insert mchanzo pun here]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore, but this was fun to write

To [Chu] @ 12:36am: Michael  
To [Chu] @ 12:36am: what if  
From [Chu] @ 12:36am: No.  
To [Chu] @ 12:40am: you don't even know what I'm going to say  
From [Chu] @ 12:42am: yes I do  
From [Chu] @ 12:42am: it's the same thing you've been saying for the past 3 nights  
From [Chu] @ 12:43am: so no.  
To [Chu] @ 12:44am: :(

To [Chu] @ 2:47am: Okay but what if  
From [Chu] @ 2:47am: I s2g Jeff  
To [Chu] @ 2:47am: Mchanzo  
From [Chu] @ 2:48am: omFG

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep posting these as i type new ones into the Mchanzo discord... _finger guns_
> 
> Leave a Kudo and comment if you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)


End file.
